


Jealousy

by aickerman_s



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aickerman_s/pseuds/aickerman_s
Summary: "Rivamika prompt: I'd like to see some Jealous!Levi/Mikasa - just indirectly showing who the other one belongs to..."◥ANONYMOUS





	1. Jealousy

The Scouting Legion one by one trickled into the mess hall, some shielding their eyes from the rising sunlight filtering through the open windows. Mikasa sat by an open window with Armin, the morning breeze gently brushing the strands of hair off her face, the glow from the sun tinting her cheeks a rosy pink…

Levi couldn’t help but notice her from the other side of the room. After a moment of staring, he grew nervous and looked away, busying himself with his tea once more. He tried to tune in to the conversation Hanji was having with herself, but his mind and his eyes couldn’t help but wander.

Mikasa was resting her jaw on her hand, gazing out to the line of trees beyond the window. He wondered what she was thinking…

‘Levi?’ Hanji leaned in close, scrutinising him as his eyes jolted back towards her.

‘What?’

‘Were you listening to anything I said?’ Hanji pouted.

Levi sighed, ‘Of course not, my tea hasn’t kicked in yet.’

Hanji snuck a glance towards the window, and leaned back with a smirk.

Levi noticed, and glowered, ‘What’s so funny?’

‘Nothing.’ Hanji shrugged. She waited until he started sipping his tea, ‘Beautiful morning, eh?’

Levi frowned into his cup, and murmered some bitter agreement.

‘Morning,’ Armin and Mikasa greeted as Eren and Jean approached their table.

‘That it is,’ Eren huffed as he collapsed onto the seat next to Mikasa. Jean sat across from him, stifling a yawn before folding his arms on top of the table.

‘Were you two training this morning?’ Mikasa asked.

‘Yes, and I’m starving!’ Eren threw his head back dramatically. He stood up again, ‘Who wants food?’

‘We’ve already eaten,’ Mikasa said, reaching for her cup.

‘I’ll take some more tea though,’ Armin stood up across from her, ‘Jean? You had breakfast?’

‘Yeah, I ate earlier,’ he sighed.

Mikasa watched as Eren and Armin left, before looking back to Jean. He was staring at his hands.

‘Everything okay?’

‘Hm?’ Jean looked up, surprised, an ever so slight blush rising in his cheeks. He stared for a moment, silently appreciating the sunlit shimmer in her hair. ‘Yeah, I’m just tired,’ he smiled at her and leaned back in his seat until it tilted, ‘What about you? You look half-asleep.’

Mikasa gave a small smile, running her hand through her hair, ‘When do I not.’

Jean chuckled, ‘Nah, you look better than the rest of us.’ He blushed a little then, and looked at Mikasa out the corner of his eye. Her smile didn’t go away. Jean opened his mouth to try his luck a little more, when a heavy hand on his shoulder threw his balance – with a small yell he clutched at the table, the chair squeaking against the floor. He looked up to see Levi standing behind him.

‘Jean.’ Levi was quite intimidating when he looked down on you, Jean thought. ‘You’re on stable duty today.’

‘W-what? Captain, I was on duty yesterday, I’m meant to be on gear maintenance today. With Mikasa.’

‘Well, Jean, the horses need to be feed every day, not just when you feel like it. Connie’s in bed sick this morning, so you have to cover. Don’t complain.’

Levi turned to walk away, but Jean piped up again, ‘Captain, I can’t leave Mikasa to clean the gear by herself.’

Levi considered this for a moment, glancing at Mikasa and glancing away as he saw her watching him. He rolled his eyes, ‘I’ll help her. No doubt it’ll get done quicker that way anyway.’ He turned to leave again, calling over his shoulder, ‘Mikasa, be ready in an hour.’

‘Yes sir,’ her heard her say.


	2. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Mebb.  
> As suggested, a jealous Mikasa would balance things out...  
> Thank you for your support!

Mikasa scrubbed the rust and the grime out from the corners of her gear, pouring all her focus into anything other than Levi.

He sat across the stock room from her, in a silence verging on uncomfortable; for her, at least.

Yet she couldn’t help but watch him from the edge of her gaze, as he meticulously buffed and polished the smallest inch of steel. His eyes were focused like a needle on his work, the slightest of frowns crossing the brow of his otherwise calm and content features. He seemed quite at peace. It was a nice expression, she thought. And a rare one.

She looked back down at her own work, and sighed through her nose.

He heard it, of course.

‘What’s wrong?’ he asked, a little harshly. Maybe her interruption of the peace annoyed him.

Mikasa smiled, continued working, ‘I just can’t get my gear as clean as yours, is all.’

‘I wouldn’t expect you too,’ he huffed, smiling a little in return. ‘Don’t worry about it. They’ll need cleaned again either way.’

Mikasa lifted her eyebrows. He squinted.

‘What’s with the face?’

‘I just didn’t expect you to be so… casual about it.’

He smirked then, ‘I know you cadets like to gossip about my obsessive cleaning. Just remember rumours tend to get out of hand sometimes.’

Mikasa nodded. Her cloth swirled absently as she watched him work. His movements were slow, but deliberate. Confident. The cuffs of his sleeves were rolled up his forearms, and the wrinkles around his eyes creased and softened as he focused, as he blinked. The strands of hair that often fell around his eyes were tucked behind his ears, but only just. A length that was too short fell forward in front of him, and he paused to sweep it back.

Mikasa’s breath caught as she realised she was staring. Levi glanced up as she tried to cover it with a cough. She cleared her throat and returned her focus to her gear. It was Levi’s turn to stare.

Mikasa heard a small inhale, as if he’d opened his mouth to speak.

_Knock knock._

Petra stood at the open door with her knuckles held against it. She smiled bashfully at Mikasa, and leaned in towards Levi. ‘Captain. Commander Erwin’s summoned the team. He has news on the expedition.’

Levi stood. Mikasa copied without thinking.

‘I’ll be right there. Sorry, Mikasa, I’ll have to leave you to it. Find someone to help you finish up.’

‘That’s okay sir, I’ll manage.’

Levi nodded to her, a smile in his eyes. The second rare sight of the day.

He hung up his gear and followed Petra out of the room. Mikasa stood dumbly, watching them leave. Well, watching _him_ leave.

She walked over to inspect the gear he’d left behind. Spotless. She made a note to request that he show her how he cleans his gear someday… she couldn’t work up the courage to ask today as quick as she thought.

 

Later in the day, Jean made a point of stopping by on his return from the stables. He frowned when he peeked in and saw Mikasa hanging up the last of the gear by herself.

‘Need a hand?’ He asked.

‘Hm?’ Mikasa turned to him, ‘No, I’m just about done. Thank you though.’ She wiped off some polish from her hands with the cloth.

‘I think the others are heading back to the mess hall. You coming?’

‘Yeah.’

A steady stream of people filled the corridors towards the mess hall. Jean chattered away as they walked, drawing out a tale of something that had happened at the stables probably. She wasn’t really paying attention. She was studying Jean’s face, comparing the brow, comparing the eyes, the way his hair falls, with Levi’s.

Their pace slowed as they approached Erwin’s office, the door opening ahead of them. Captain Levi walked out with the rest of his squad, joining the meal-time parade. Mikasa smiled to herself. He was in a good mood. They must have received good news. Her smile stayed as Eld threw an arm around Levi playfully, remarking on something she couldn’t hear. The others laughed, and Levi replied, patting Petra on the shoulder. She could see her blush.

An unwelcome sting came to Mikasa’s cheeks as they followed far behind them. She began listening to Jean’s story to take her mind off it.


	3. Embrace

Mikasa woke with a start, taking in a deep breath through her nose, and groaning to herself as she remembered that her dream was just that – a dream.

She laid her arm out to her side, running her fingers through the sheets, resting her hand on the pillow. He was lying next to her in her dream. Her other arm curled tight around her waist, trying to recreate the feeling, but her arms weren’t as thick as his; not as warm.

She shook her head and threw back the covers. It was just a dream. It meant nothing, she told herself with flushed cheeks, and the sooner she dismissed it the better. She snuck out of the room she shared with Sasha, grabbing her jacket on her way.

She walked silently through the halls, barefoot, watching the distant moonlit forest through the windows.

How immature, she thought, to dream of her superior like that. It was the stuff of carefree noblegirls, not _soldiers_ … right?

She supposed she couldn’t know. Maybe she was being too harsh on herself. No one ever had to know, so she could continue as if it had never happened. That easy. Surely many others had done the same, their acquaintances none the wiser? Connie could easily have had wistful dreams about Hanji, and no one would have known. Maybe Jean had secretly dreamt about Petra, maybe Petra dreamt about Le-

Well, Mikasa thought… Maybe she did. She thought back to the blush that graced Petra’s face when Levi had touched her, remembered all the times since and before when she had grown meek in his proximity. Yes, she must have dreamt about him too.

Mikasa pulled her jacket tighter, folding her arms across her chest as she stepped outside; the midnight air raising the hair on her arms, drawing goosebumps down her legs. She stuck to the cool stone path, wandering towards the well.

She wondered who Levi dreamed of. Was it Petra? Was it anyone at all? If anyone was to keep the subject of their dreams a secret, she was sure it would be him. Yet he must dream too.

She plunged a cupped hand into the still waters of the well, bringing it to her lips and drinking deep. Perhaps it was a harmless thing to imagine him dreaming of her. No one ever had to know. In the safety of her mind, she could pretend that as she woke in the dark, missing his phantom embrace, maybe he missed hers too. She smiled a little, and watched her reflection in the water as the ripples settled.

But she was no Petra. Was she really worth dreaming about?

She stood suddenly and sniffed away a tear before it threatened to appear. It was just a dream, and anything else was just her imagination. Yet her midnight thoughts were hers and hers alone, and for that she was grateful. She was free to wonder and imagine whatever she liked, and no one ever had to know who she dreamed of at night. But as she walked back to her room an unwelcome thought snuck through this sense of calm, burying itself in an unseen corner of her mind. It spoke questions. Whispering, over and over... 

Will the fantasy be enough.

 

Levi sat tense in the chair, and Hanji watched with a tilted head as he wrung his hands together. The third time, she thought, that he’s done this before a training session.

Hanji stood up from the table, collecting both their empty teacups. ‘Got time for a refill?’

Levi hummed, then sighed. ‘Not really. I should get to training.’

‘Who’s on the chopping block this morning?’ Hanji asked casually, pouring a new cup for herself. She knew the answer.

‘104th.’

‘Ah,’ Hanji sang, feigning surprise, ‘How are they getting along?’

‘Fine,’ Levi replied curtly.

Hanji turned towards him, ‘Has Mikasa beaten you in a spar yet?’

To Hanji’s surprise, Levi didn’t glare. His eyes wandered to a corner of the floor, his eyebrows slightly raised, ‘She gets closer every day.’

Hanji said nothing as she sipped her tea. Now he narrowed his eyes.

‘What.’

She took her time to respond, considering his face, ‘You’re very alike you know. The two of you. You make an excellent team.’

‘And?’

‘She seems to be warming up to you, is all.’ She moved to sit in front of her open book on the table, ignoring Levi’s pointed looks.

‘No she isn’t,’ he scoffed. ‘She still hates me.’

‘That’s not how I see it.’

‘Well, remember you have bad eyesight.’

Hanji shut the book. ‘She respects you Levi. And you respect her. Maybe you’d do well to cultivate that relationship instead of being so shy.’

‘Shy?’ he asked, incredulously.

A pointed eyebrow taunted him. ‘She’s very pretty.’

‘Oh, don’t start Hanji.’

‘Merely a fact,’ she murmured, returning to her book. Levi gathered his jacket, and Hanji noted his struggle to respond.

‘I’m late,’ he scowled, ‘I’ll see you later.’

‘Bye,’ Hanji called, smirking after the slammed door. Her attention drifted through the window, and the smirk set deeper as she watched members of the 104th strolling across the grass – away from the training grounds.

Meanwhile, Levi strode down the hall with great intent, brows knitted together uncomfortably tight as he made his way outside. He thought back to Mikasa; their last training session together. He thought of the way her hair, damp from the drizzling rain, had caught in her eyelashes as she asked him for private training. He thought of the way his heart had momentarily lost its rhythm when he said yes.


End file.
